


Willow is Dead

by Gabrielle



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/pseuds/Gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren's bullet hits a different target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow is Dead

Willow is Dead

 

_Willow is dead. Willow is dead. Willow is dead._

Bullets did what even Willow's descent into addiction couldn't do – robbed Tara of her love. So now she's here – Los Angeles – somewhere that isn't Sunnydale – somewhere she's not surrounded by people who take her grief and tell her their own is just the same.

_Willow is dead. Willow is dead. Willow is dead._

Her love left a piece of herself behind, though, traces Tara can almost see in the aura of the vampire she saved. It's comforting, that, and she can't help wanting to be near him – every day, all the time – because he's a better memorial than the grave marker the others bullied her into letting them pick out.

_Willow is dead. Willow is dead. Willow is dead._

One night she gets drunk and kisses him – kisses Angel. It's the first time she's ever kissed a man. She thought maybe there'd be Willow somewhere in that mouth. There isn't. The next morning, she leaves without saying goodbye.

_Willow is dead. Willow is dead. Willow is dead._

The End.


End file.
